


Visiting the Family

by Michaelstories95



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelstories95/pseuds/Michaelstories95
Summary: A story of how it went when Rock visited his family back in Japan with Revy.Story told through Revy's perspective





	Visiting the Family

_I'm going back to visit my family, will you come with me Revy?_ Rock asked as if its something simple to be apart of. 

 

Fuck, why did I agree to come to this shit? I'm not apart of this at all, not even for empathetic support. I didn't have no family, at least not in this sense. Moms disappeared after she shitted me out, couldn't really blame her since the asshole she decided to fuck was abusive as shit. Then I ended up shooting that bastard only after twelve years of breathing, and surviving the shit he put me through. Ever since then its been jail cells, douche bags, gun fights, and occasional fuck fests with some whore you looked worth fifty bucks. 

 

So why the fuck does Rock think I deserve to be here? In front of his old home, a two story building with a tiny gate, weird design, and practically no yard. Looks exactly where Mr. Straight Lace would be from. Nice, comfortable, safe. Nothing resembling the trash heaped apartment I grew up in. Seriously how different could I worlds be, and why the fuck are stuck together like this? Whatever, I'm just a bodyguard on this retarded trip to Japan. 

 

And what's up with him, standing at the door, not knocking or ringing the doorbell. I'm sure this is exactly how he looked the first time he tried to come here and failed to confront his past. Not that I blame him, its not easy like pulling a trigger and killing a bitch. I nudge him, and I watch him blanche a bit and look at me with those dumbass puppy dog eyes. Filled with innocence, despite all the gun fights he been stuck in, the death he's walked through, the times he almost died. He's still the same guy we kidnapped before being left to die at the hands of his own employers. Well we ain't got to much time for him to pussy foot around so I ring the doorbell for him and take a step back. 

 

A couple of moments pass before the lock clinks and we hear the open, and I see Rock tense up tighter the his suit hems. Shit he's nervous about this, a lot more than I thought he would of been. God he's being little bitch, hard to believe he was being held a gun point with a wicked grin on his face fifteen minuets ago. 

 

The door opens and I see a small petite woman look out to who's visiting her home. The woman is about five feet and three inches tall, tiny. Skinny, but somehow still full bodied. Black hair that is straight and silky. a few wrinkles line the edges of her eyes showing her age just a bit, more than likely mid fifties. Her eyes are small, shaped like ovals with dark brown pupils filled with shock when she looks at her son, very much alive despite what she would of been told. Her small hands start to tremble as she reaches out to grab a hold of Rock's outstrechted hand. 

"Hai, sono haha sono watashi" Rock says in his native language, naturally his mother can't speak English.

"Rokuro-kun" She simply says tears starting to fill her eyes, making a pain hit my chest for some reason.

Then a man walks up and stops short when he see Rock holding his mother's hand. The man is little shorter than Rock, but aside from that it's like an older version of him, same facial structure, build, hair, fucking outfit. An exact copy of the guy I've been around for the past year.

"Rokuro, Anatana no?" He says, and I can't deal with the fact that I have no clue what the fuck is being said.

"Kon'nichiwa otōsan, sore wa watashidesu." Rock responds over his mother's sobs.

Then the three of them stand in a tight family hug, and fuck it's really my chest hurt. What's worse I don't even know why, but I can barely stand it. Its taking everything I have to keep my hands off my cutlasses and dropping all three of these people. I'm happy for the guy, but this scene is really making me uncomfortable and angry.

Rock must of felt that and let go his of his parents, then turned to me with a tight smile. "Mom, Dad, this is Revy. She's my bodyguard." He says plainly, and a jolt goes through his parents. Are they more shocked that he has a bodyguard, or that he spoke English.

His mother looks worried at hearing that. "Your bodyguard? Rokuro, what's the meaning of this?" She says with shaky English as she looks between the two of us.

"We heard you were dead, we had a funeral for you. Now your showing up here, with a bodyguard, We need an explanation Rokuro." His says with almost clear English.

"OK, but lets head inside ok. Don't want to many people to see me right now." He says walking into the house, then looks back at me and nods his head for me to follow him.

I walk in after his parents stop staring at me and follow their son. The inside of the house opens up to a small living room, a little bigger than the office space back home. a couch and two recliners circle a small glass table. A small TV is set up in the corner, and the kitchen is connected to the living room too. Some pictures are set up along the walls. Ones of the whole family, individual pictures of Rock and his brother he told me about. His parent when they were younger. Then on a small desk, a picture of Rock with incents on both sides of it, where his family keeps it for mourning. Rock stares at it for a few minuets before sitting down on the couch, and motions for me too join him. His parents sit on the other two seat open and looks between us with worried expressions.

"Mom, Dad, as you know I was sent on a job to deliver something for the office I worked at. While on that mission the ship was attacked by pirates, and I was kidnapped by said pirates." His parents listen attentively and nod after each recalled fact they would of already been told. "Then I found out that the delivery was for a record of all the shady dealing that the company had over the years, something the Russian Mafia wanted to extort money out of them. That lead the company to send mercenaries to retrieve the disk and kill all who came in contact with it."

That gets a horried look from him parents, his mother has her hands over her mouth. His dad just lets his hang.

"Then I was forced to run away with my kidnappers and figure out a way to survive, only after being told by employers that I would get rewarded for my sacrifice so they could keep making money with no worries of their secrets being leaked. We ended up surviving, and my boss even offered to let me return, but I refused." Rock continues look straight at both his parents, no fear in his eyes.

"But, why, you could of came back to us?" His mother whispers, and for a second a sad expression shows on his face.

It hardens again before he continues. "They were so ready to forfeit my life, then the people who got me into that trouble in the first were so accepting of me. It might of been Stockholm Syndrome working, but I just felt like I should of stayed with them, I was counted as dead, and I didn't care to fix that mistake they made. I didn't want to be treated as a piece of equipment that was expendable the second it was out of use, hoping to one day reach a form of respectability. I decided to stay with the people who treated me as one of them as easily as breathing. Living here, felt fake, but being with the people who put my life in danger felt real. And, I didn't want to lose that feeling, so that's why I didn't comeback. Its why I let you all believe I was dead for this past year. I'm sorry for everything I put you through, but I was here on business, and I wanted you to see me one more time."

That snaps his parents back to reality as they look at their son dumbfounded. "What do you mean one more time?" His father says with a bit of anger in his voice. "You're going to leave us again Rokuro?"

"Yes."

Then his dad looks at me, who's been silent the whole time wanting a fucking cig to help deal with the anxiety filling the room. "Are you one of his said kidnappers?"

"I am, what of it pops?" I react, cursing on the inside hoping I'm not about to start a shit show.

His father looks outraged then stands up quickly. "Then your to blame for everything's that has transpired to my son! It's all your fault you damn criminal!"

I chuckle at the truth of what he's saying. I did kidnap that idiot, protected him, and invited him to join our crew. Thinking back on it while his dad looks at me with complete hatred gives me an idea. I stand up and grab my cutlasses. His parents shriek back at the sight of them. I flip them around and reach them out to his parent handle first

"Then make me pay for it." This makes them both look back at me with utter shock on their faces. "Use these same guns that I kidnapped your son with to get your revenge on all the danger he's been in because of me. For taking him out of this safe little bubble, dragging him into gun fights galore. Having him surrounded by whores and drug addicts looking to trick any money out him. Hell, for having him at gunpoint not even twenty minuets ago. You really blame me, then shoot me in the face with the same guns I've shot at you precious baby boy with. If not, then just sit there and listen to the rest of his fucking story, we don't have all day for this shit."

This gets both of his parents glued to the back of their seats and lips zipped tight. I holster my guns and sit back next to Rock, who's giving me an angered glare.

He then sighs and releases a quick chuckle before talking again. "Sorry about her, she's right though. She's been protecting me this whole time, well partly protecting, part rescuing from danger. But one thing's for certain, I wouldn't be alive without her, so I'm thankful for Revy. Still, as I said I'm not coming back home, so this could very well be our last meeting. I just wanted to let you all I'm alive and well, living a fulfilling life, a little dangerous yeah. But still the life I'm choosing to live for my own reasons." He says then stands up and bows to his parents. "I'm sorry for everything I put you and the rest of the family through. If this our last time meeting, I just want you to know, I love both of you. Don't worry about me though, I've some really strong people watching my back, keeping me safe.

His mother then shoots up and rushes Rock into a hug. "Are you sure we can't have you stay here with us, do you really have to go my son?"

"Yes, you can't honestly believe we'll let you go back to that dangerous life willingly Rokuro!" He dad yells getting back out of his chair.

Rock pushes his mother back and gives both his parents a big smile while pointing at me. "Of course not, its why she's here. You try to keep me in the house, and the Legendary gunslinger 'Revy Two Hands' will no doubt shoot all of us."

Then he looks at me with a smug smirk, and I get up understanding what he wants me to do. I grab on of his arms and hold one of my guns to his head. "All right you old farts, say your goodbyes as we back out of the house quietly. Make a move I don't like and your boys head will become decorations for this bland boring room, then your next."

Both his parents look death afraid, but then I look his mom in the eyes, and we have some sort of connection. I can't explain it, but we come to some agreement and she just bows her head with tears dropping off her face.

"Please keep our son safe, don't let him die a second time." She says, and dad just looks wildly confused at his wife. Then looks at his son, who's still smiling like a madman, then like his wife bows but stays silent.

We make it too the door with his parents staring at the floor the whole time. Before we walk out Rock says one last thing. "MOM! DAD! STAY IN GOOD HEALTH, GOODBYE!"

Then he turns and pushes us both out of the house, then grabs my hand and rushes me off down the road and into some alleyway. There he starts to cry, bent over and into his hands. I walk to him and grab his shoulder, then he quickly runs his face into my stomach and keeps crying into it. I just stand there not knowing what to do, hold him, rub his head, I just don't know I've never been in this type of situation and its really tense. Thankfully it doesn't last too long and he stands up staring into the sky sniffling.

"You ok?" I ask, the only thing coming to mind to say.

"Yeah, thanks Revy, I really appreciate you coming with me to take care of that." He says finally looking at me, eyes swollen but he's smiling.

"Its no big deal, just followed my client where he needed to go, just doing my job." I say breaking our eye contact.

I look back to him for a quick second and see him still staring at me with that dumb fucking smile on his face. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU SMILING AT ROCK!?"

That gets him to chuckle and take a step towards me, and he hugs me. This makes my whole body tense up and I start to stutter with no clear sentence in my head. He then lets me go, but keeps a hold on my wrists while staring directly at me. We stand there looking at each for who knows how long, then he drops my hands and grabs a cig and starts to light It. He takes another one out and hands it to me. I reluctantly take it and then he hands me his lighter after using it. I put the smoke in my mouth and swat at his hands, which gets him too look at me surprised. Then I point to his mouth, he looks down and smiles as he reaches down to give me a light.

Instead of lighting my cig though, I snatch his out of his mouth and replace it with my lips. He jumps at the sudden contact, but then he pushes back and I drop both the cigarettes in my hand and wrap my arms around his neck. He puts a hand on my back as he drives me against the wall. We release from each other, catch our breathes and look into each other's eyes. Then in a flash we're back on each other, moaning against our lips connecting. Then our tongues start to wrestle and our bodies keep pressing against each other, heat radiating off each other. Hands going up my thighs, Rock lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his hips. We go at it for a few more minuets before we let go with a line of spit hanging between us. Breathing hard, sweating a bit, and still in the air I look into Rock's eyes and see fire in them. Then I feel a smile stretch on my face, just like him.

"And what were you doing there Revy?" He says between hard breaths, now moving his hands to my ass under my skirt. Thank God for these things.

"Receiving the benefits of the job Rock, although I'm sure we're breaking some rules between bodyguard and client." I say getting some chuckles from him.

"What did you guys tell me we do again, 'We break rules to put food on the table.'" He says putting me down, put keeping his hands where they're at, slick jackass.

"Keep this shit up, and you'll have more than food on that table, now get your hands off this nice ass. We got work to do." I say while smacking his hands away and turning to finish this job we're here to do.

He walks behind me, and then says. "Let's hurry it up then so we can finish what we started."

I look back at him, still with that shit eating grin on his face. "Careful Rock, I bring my guns into the bedroom you know."

That makes him stop walking in shock, and keep going laughing my ass off, looking forward to what happens after we leave this shitty country.

-Fin-


End file.
